Taking Photo's
by waterrain
Summary: Belarus forces Canada to stalk Russia and take photos of him. The suggestive and any other kind of photo's. Canada doesn't really want to however he does not want to cause any trouble, but ends up finding out Russia looks rather adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Nor own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Taking Photo's **

**Belarus forces Canada to stalk Russia and take photos of him. The suggestive and any other kind of photo's. Canada doesn't really want to however he does not want to cause any trouble, but ends up finding out Russia is rather adorable. **

**By Waterrain**

"_You are good at being unseen and that is why I shall have you take photos of my brother, Russia." Belarus commented smoothly and her smile was twisted. "If you tell Russia. I will hurt and crush you, Canada."_

Canada sighed deeply to himself as he remembered Belarus words and looked down at the digital camera that will be used to take photo's of Russia. He shivered at the thought of being caught by Russia and also at the thought of failing.

"At least I'm normally unnoticed by the others." Canada muttered to himself and he was hiding behind the clothes hamper waiting for Russia. His ears heard the opening of the door, he watched as Russia walked inside, and closed the door along with locking it. Canada made sure the flash was not on and he was smart enough to have one that doesn't make sound.

Russia first took off his long tan coat, Canada snapped a photo, and then the scarf came off. He had another photo and he watched as Russia sat on the closed toilet lid to take off his black boot along with the socks. Canada decided to take a photo and Russia moved from the closed toilet lid. The shirt came off, Canada for a moment was stunned, and it was true Russia was just big boned. Not fat at all and he took a photo. His cheeks were burning for he was staring at Russia's cold and pink nipples. He decided to take a few more photo's and then took photo after photo as Russia pulled down his pants.

'Wow, he has some firm looking and strong legs.' Canada mentally thought as he used his camera to take a couple photo's and Russia's hand was at his crimson underwear. Canada couldn't look away and he watched as Russia slipped off his underwear. His cheeks were bright red as he stared along with taking several photos of him and of those vital regions.

"I feel as if I'm being watched, da." Russia muttered softly and his violet eyes scanned the bathroom briefly, but found nothing and Canada was holding his breath. "Just my mind playing tricks with me. The door is locked after all."

Canada bite his lip and watched as Russia stepped into the shower. He noticed the shower curtains were yellow sunflowers and also the fact Russia didn't close them. His camera was taking photos of Russia washing himself thoroughly and shampooing his hair. He briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked, but figured it was best left unanswered.

'Who would have guessed Russia looks adorable when he is not being all threatening.' Canada thought as he took a few more photo's as Russia dried off and got dressed.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Nor own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Taking Photo's **

**By Waterrain**

Canada was hiding inside of Russia's closest and he watched as the bedroom door opened. The sunflower lamp was turned on, violet eyes glanced around the bedroom, and then he sighed softly to himself.

"I'm just overworked, da." Russia muttered to himself and he sat down onto the bed with crimson blankets. His right hand held a bottle of Vodka and he tilted his head back. Canada snapped a photo as he watched Russia's lips parted slightly in order to sip some Vodka, but then his lips opened farther to gulp the alcohol down. His mind was thinking perversely as he snapped photo after photo while blaming his perversity on France.

'I wonder if Russia masturbates? Does Russia touch himself?' Canada wondered silently to himself and he watched as Russia laid down on top of the bed.

'I feel as if I'm being watched, but yet I see no one.' Russia mentally thought as he took off his shirt and then the pants, but left on his boxers. 'It is best to sleep on it, da. I have no wish to be paranoid like America. No one is silly enough to dare be here. I'm just imaging things, da.'

Canada watched intently at Russia and secretly hoped that those boxers would come off, but he was left disappointed for Russia closed his eyes and went to sleep.

'Maybe tomorrow.' Canada thought as he watched from a distance as Russia slept and made sure to be quiet when he left the bedroom.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Taking Photo's **

**By Waterrain**

In the morning Canada sneaks into Russia's bedroom and finds the Nation was still asleep. He hid inside of the closest, his camera focused on Russia, and after a few minutes the Nation woke up.

Canada silently snapped photo after photo of the violet eyed Nation pulling down his boxers and he was not shocked that Russia's region was pretty big after all Russia is the largest Nation in the world. He watched as Russia touched himself, moaning softly, and Canada's cheeks were burning as he secretly took more photos.

"Hah." Russia moaned as he came onto his right hand, looked down at the mess, and licked his hand clean.

"Take shower, drink a little Vodka, and make sure all doors are locked. Today is my relaxation day from everyone and no work today." Russia commented out loud as he used his left hand to pick out an outfit and Canada was not paying him any attention due to feeling a throbbing pain that is caused by a hard on, but didn't dare to take care of it since Russia might overhear and he wouldn't feel any pain since Russia would more than likely kill him.

Canada should have paid a bit more attention to Russia's words rather than to his own problem.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Taking Photo's **

**By Waterrain**

Russia had felt as if someone was inside of his bedroom, but couldn't pin point the location. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him again? He took a shower to refresh himself and wrapped a towel around his hips before picking up his four Vodka bottles. Russia walked inside his bedroom, he glanced around that feeling was still there, and sighed heavily to himself.

He closed and locked the door. Russia calmly walked over to his bed, the towel was low on his hips, and started to drink his beloved Vodka. Those violet eyes were closed and he was depending on his ears.

'I hear some breathing, but where is it coming from?' Russia wondered as he gulped down some more Vodka, eyes still eyes, and his legs were parted. 'I hear very soft clicking sounds. A camera?'

Canada had no idea that the violet eyed Nation could hear him breathing or the soft clicking sounds. Russia was more focused for he was not touching himself, not lost in pleasure, and vulnerable.

'I wonder who dares to be inside of my bedroom?' Russia thought as he finished his second bottle of Vodka and decided to lay back. His eyes still closed, he covered his ears, and focused on quietly smelling from his laying position.

'Vodka, blood, sweat, and cum…Wait there is a new smell…I believe it's the smell of maple syrup.' Russia briefly thought and he breathed through his mouth. 'Yes, It is maple syrup. Someone that brought the smell of maple syrup into my bedroom is taking photos. I wonder what that someone is taking photos of for I do not have anything top secret inside of my bedroom. I will fake going to sleep and that someone should come out just like a small animal.'

Russia yawned loudly, placed his head onto a fluffy pillow, the towel slipped off the violet eyed Nation's hips, and he heard a soft sigh of relief. After an hour he heard quiet footsteps heading towards the door and that was when Russia swiftly got up from his bed. It was dark and he could only make out a figure, but the violet eyed Nation managed to grab before that person escaped.

"It is rude to spy, da." Russia said innocently as he moved his hand to switch on the lights. Canada was trembling like a leaf and he had honestly thought Russia was fast asleep, but looks like he was wrong.

"Big brother! Open up your bedroom door and let me in! I have a priest and we can get married!" Belarus called out cheerfully. Russia started shaking and he grabbed the still unknown spy.

"We will be jumping. I will find out who you are later." Russia whispered as he dragged the unknown spy with him, opened up the window, and shoved the spy out first before jumping out himself.

Canada mentally swore, his body ached in pain, and he managed to roll out of the way before Russia jumped out of the window. He was grabbed and dragged along by Russia. Canada briefly noticed that the taller Nation was still naked. After fifteen minutes of nonstop running that was when Russia stopped and took Canada's jacket off.

"Now then tell me what were you taking photos of inside of my bedroom?" Russia asked calmly as he wrapped the unknown spy's jacket around his hips and proceed to also take the shirt. Canada was currently without a jacket or a shirt only having boxers, jeans, socks, and boots. "Speak, da. If not I will punish you for refusing to talk."

"I was taking photos of your walls for I wanted to have my walls painted like yours." Canada lied and he hoped that Russia would buy that lie.

"Let me see your camera so I can see if you are lying or not." Russia stated firmly. Canada decided to run, he raced away, and didn't look back. Russia shook his head and decided to let the unknown male spy off of the hook for he wasn't in the mood to chase anyone down. Besides he has the jacket belonging to the unknown male spy along with the shirt so it shouldn't be too difficult tracking him down.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Taking Photo's **

**By Waterrain**

* * *

Canada finally realized that Russia has his jacket and he prayed that the violet eyed Nation will not find him. He would rather be invisible to the entire than to be noticed at the moment. Of course he had felt a little bit of envy that his brother America gets noticed a lot, but from his brief experience with Russia and his feeling of sheer terror of what the violet eyed Nation would do to him….

Someone suddenly grabbed and Canada cried out loudly. He trembled violently, his eyes wide, and too frightened to move.

"Hey, Canada!"

It is just his brother…Canada felt a little better at the fact this is America not Russia. His brother grinning widely and having that look in his eyes. The one that practically yells "I have an awesome idea" and Canada tried to walk away. Maybe find Russia for at least with Russia he knows what he is getting into unlike with his brother.

"I have an awesome idea." America commented cheerfully and standing in his brother's way. Canada did not dare ask what the so called awesome idea for that is like a death sentence, but knew that even if he was silent that his brother will say what his idea is for he is just that way. The number one way to get out of hearing about America's idea.

"Russia tried to attack me."

"What? Jeez, Canada I can't believe it. I guess I'll go with plan D in case of an emergency not plan C since he can see you now. I forget how long ago it was when I came up with plan B and I did an experiment with using Belarus against Russia, but it was a complete failure. Plan B called Belarus was a failure. Plan C called Canada is a failure because he can see you and stuff. Want to know about plan D?"

"No."

"Plan D is where-"

Canada tried to tuned out his brother, but it is really difficult for America is loudly chattering away and laughing that irritating laugh.

"Why not try to talk Russia to death?" Canada snapped after an hour of listening to America and he has a headache along with feeling on the edge. Normally he would last a couple of hours, but after what he went through with being caught by Russia and so on.

"That's plan T and it is called talking Russia to death." America commented calmly, he smiled brightly, and titled his head to the side. "I have a plan called AZ and it is short for Apple Zapper, but it's a work in process and it is suppose to zap people into an apple. Not sure if it will work on a Nation. Which brings us to why I'm here. Canada, Can I use the apple zapper on you?"

Canada smacked his hand on his forehead and wondered what he ever did wrong to deserve such a brother. America pulled out a glass perfume bottle, looked at his brother, and smiled innocently at him.

"I got you a gift, Canada. Why not try some of it on?"

"The apple zapper is inside of a bottle of perfume?"

"Yeah, Russia would totally not see it coming at all. Not sure if it works on Nations or not, but it does work on humans." America said cheerfully and he was about to spray some of it on Canada, but it was knocked out of his hands by a Nation wearing gloves.

"Hello, America and Canada." Russia commented innocently and his head titled to the side.

"Russia! Do you have any idea what you have done?" America said loudly and he walked over to a Canada. "You might have doomed us all to become apples!"

'Why me?' Canada thought as he looked at his brother and then at Russia. 'Why me?'

"I'm hungry for an apple pie. Oh, I would kill for a heroic apple." America moaned. "I love and want everything that contains apples. I hate you, Russia."

Canada was silently in need of something containing apples and he was thinking about recipes that have apples in them.

"I want apple stew." Russia groaned. "I'm in need of apples and I hate you, America. Cure this need or else I'll-"

"It's your fault for knocking my Apple Zapper out of my heroic hands." America stated firmly and he pulled out an apple. "Fuck yeah, I got an apple."

Canada grabbed the apple in America's hand and ate it.

"It's your fault for having the apple zapper with you and why did you have it in a bottle made out of glass? Why not plastic? It is Russia's fault for knocking it out of your hand." Canada commented in a low voice and his eyes went wide for Russia suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"I called my peeps to bring the cure for the apple zapper and stuff." America said calmly and then he turned around to see Russia kissing his brother. "What the heck? I got more apples and I'm willing to share them."

"Oh, You have more apples?" Russia asked cheerfully and Canada had fainted, but he didn't care for all he wanted was the taste of apple. He placed Canada down and caught the five apples that America tossed at him.

"Yeah, So no need to suck the life out of my brother." America replied bluntly and pulled out an apple for himself. "My peeps will be here in an hour and it looks like plan AZ was an epic failure."

"Plan AZ?" Russia asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

"None of your business, Russia." America stated simply and bite into the apple. "Plan C and AZ are failures. I'll have to come up with a new C and AZ."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
